


Values

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, supportive friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: I've noticed that Pearl occasionally asks Garnet if she's sure about a decision she's made, which seemed redundant until I thought more about it and wrote this.First fic for Steven Universe, but definitely not my first fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not caught up on the show (although I've been binge-watching it all day), so please keep that in mind if you comment. I just finished Mindful Education, which is the episode with "Here Comes a Thought" aka the song that knows my soul.
> 
> Enjoy!

You know her, and you know them. She knows you. You both know each other.

She knows what you really mean when you ask, is she sure. Because the literal meaning doesn't make sense.

Being obviously a bundle of weirdly contradicting values isn't new. You've always been this way. You value order and saying what you mean, but when you ask Garnet if she's sure--

Sometimes she stops, thinks, and then turns just a tiny amount towards you and you know she knows what you mean once she says, 

"Well, actually..."

And other times she nods and--

With her futurevision, it doesn't make sense to ask if she's sure about the choices she makes, which isn't what you're doing with the words that seem to only indicate that. 

"Garnet, are you sure?"

What you aren't saying, what you never say, is that you're anxious. Perhaps needlessly. What you're asking is which one it is. 

"Garnet, is my anxiety logical, or will nothing come of it? I need you to tell me because I can't see it for myself right now."

You've never said that, but that's what she knows you mean. And that's the question she's answering when she tells you,

"Yes, I'm sure."


End file.
